Gravity
by mochamaker
Summary: Olivia gets distracted... Alex demands her attention.


Characters belong to other people, not me.

This is a story containing a scene of intimacy between two women. If that's not what you like to read, then I am so sorry that you clicked on this smut-shot.

Dedicated to my lady, A.

Rated M for naked spice

**Push or Pull**

The front door slammed shut, the sound loud enough that I heard it in my office at the other end of the house. We live in a three bedroom, two bath complete with connecting garage. I love the house we chose. And, I smile every time we have guests over and they gush at the square footage and the antique décor.

As my pulse sped up and a light sweat broke out on my forehead and nose, my glasses started to slip down my face but I kept typing, the muse insisting that I finish my paragraph before I allowed any other distractions to take my thoughts away from the story playing out in my head. I heard her enter my office but kept my eyes forward, my fingers tapping the keys in a rhythmic and soothing motion, the words becoming sentences, and then finally, my paragraph was complete.

As I hit the save command, I turned toward the door and looked intently at my wife. She stood before me, her shoulder resting against the oak doorframe, her short blonde hair, reflecting the office light and appearing the same color as harvested wheat. The dark blue of her suit made her eyes seem a darker blue than I knew them to be. She was stunning. I leaned back and enjoyed the view, cupping my hands behind my head and interlacing my fingers tightly.

As my eyes moved from her feet to her face, she caught me looking at her, then flashed me a smile that made my stomach start to quiver and bounce.

_She's so beautiful. Almost too beautiful. _

That smile aimed my way was my biggest downfall. She smiled that way when I first asked her out, when I proposed to her, and when she slipped the platinum smooth band on my left ring finger. One twinkle of her white teeth and I was hers to command. Just hers, period. And she knew it too, thoroughly enjoyed the control.

I swallowed then said, "Honey, you're home."

The smile slipped down some but still present, the perfect bow shape of her mouth making my heart start to pound faster in my chest.

"So I am. I missed you at lunch today," she replied, moving away from the door frame to saunter toward me, our eyes locked. My thigh muscles started to imitate my stomach, bouncing and tensing up at the sight before me.

As she reached my splayed knees, she leaned forward, placing her hands on my knees. The warmth of her fingers wreaking even more havoc on my nervous system. I could almost see the satisfaction in her blue eyes as she started stroking the insides of my knees with light touches. The deep color of her eyes drew me in further, my breath gasped from my open lips as she continued to stroke in a slow, and very seductive touch.

"Did you miss me?" Then she knelt at my feet, mindless of her wool trousers getting mussed by the carpet. Our eyes remained locked, her blue drilling into my gray eyes.

"Of course I missed you," I husked around a dry throat, all the moisture in my body suddenly going south to pool at the source of me. "I always miss you when you're away, Love. And…I'm sorry about lunch, I started writing and then its like I couldn't stop."

She slid her hands up from my knees to rest on my thighs, her thumbs rubbing my inner thighs until they reached the juncture between thigh and hip. Then, they softly brushed over my folds, the warmth of her skin, seeping into my thin sweats. "Not even for me?" She scooted forward as I slid closer to the edge of my seat.

I exhaled and made to touch her shoulders, but she shook her head no and glanced at the arms of my chair, a silent command to keep my fingers in place. "Babe, you know how my writing goes. It comes in spurts and fits, then disappears for days at a time. The muse is fickle and when she wants to play, well, then she wants to play and I have to bow to her wishes." I shrugged in a gesture of compliance.

"So, you stood me up to play with your muse? That about the sum of it?"

"Mmmhmmm. That is correct."

"Can your muse play this way?" she purred then proceeded to keep stroking me, but firmer than before. After making love the first time, she quickly realized exactly how much I like to touch then grasp her body while being taken. She knew my body and my wants as well as I knew hers. She knew that the slightest tilt of my hips and she knew I would beg for another brush of her thumbs, then another, and then another, all until I reached the peak of my pleasure and was spent and relaxed under her loving caresses.

"Nnaahoooo."

"You know darling, you're awfully tight. Playing with your muse must have been awfully nerve-wracking." She sighed as her hands slid further up to cup my hipbones gently, then she continued, "I can't imagine why writing would make you this tensed up. Why, you're practically like a cat with its fur all spiked up."

"A cat? Ha, good comparison," I mumbled as she squeezed me with her fingers, then said, "just a nervous pussy."

"hmm. Yes. Maybe I should help you relax a bit." She licked her lips as I watched her eyes flick down toward the center seam of my pants. She hungered for my taste. I saw it in her eyes and in the set of her body, leaning closer and closer toward my wet center.

"Did I ever mention how sexy you look in your glasses? God, I just want to eat you up," she husked.

The tone of her voice went straight to my center, making me soaked in mere seconds as I shook my head franticly from side-to-side in response. I gasped as her eyes, deep pools of dark blue, gazed into mine and her fingers hooked into my sweats, then proceeded to tug down the elastic. I lifted my hips for her, and she slid the sweats and boxers all the way down to my ankles.

I sat back down onto the cool leather, and bit my lip to quiet the gasp from the cold fabric against the sweltering hot flesh of my butt cheeks. I made to take off my shirt, but again I received a glare from her eyes to keep my hands still. So, I left my shirt on and remained before her without any pants.

I gripped the chair arms tighter and tilted my hips up toward her mouth in a silent plea. I wanted her mouth on me.

She laughed as her hands glided down to coax my hips further upward. I groaned, and lifted up as she wished. One last glance into my eyes, then she guided my thighs to rest on her wool-covered shoulders as her mouth descended and her lips kissed my wet flesh softly.

"Oh, baby," I moaned as I felt her breath, so warm, blowing over me. I shivered, and dug my fingers into the chair arms harder. My nails would probably leave marks in the soft leather by the end of her loving caresses.

Then, her tongue starting flicking and stroking the bead nestled so safely inside the upper ridge. "Love…Oh, yes…" I gasped, moaned then panted, as I squirmed against her hot mouth, her soft tongue and her tight fingers, digging into my twitching, fleshy cheeks. She made little murmurs as she suckled me, using the techniques that worked best for me, that would bring me the most pleasure.

Our eyes remained locked as I swelled under the ministrations of her tongue. I ground into her and moaned her name loudly.

Two hard strokes, and then, I was shivering and shaking hard against her soft lips, flooding her mouth with my warm essence. She sucked on me, starting at my ridge and making her way down to my entrance. As my release came to a close, she thrust inside for more of my flavor.

I made to push her away, but she gripped me tighter and thrust deeper inside of my quivering flesh, coaxing another hard release from me with the strokes of her tongue. I gasped then closed my eyes as my hips stilled, and my back jumped off the chair and tensed in an arch. My release gushed from inside me and into my lover's mouth. Then, I slumped back down and panted for breath. I heard her cleaning me up, felt her soft kisses to my sensitive flesh.

I sighed as she set my legs down, and then enveloped me in her arms, placing wet kisses to my lips. I tasted myself and murmured happily.

"Are you relaxed now, darling?" she husked right next to my ear.

"Yep," I said, my eyes still closed.

"Let me take you to bed, and I'll relax you even more. I promise."

I opened one eye. She smiled that special smile at me once again. "You did promise to love, honor and cherish me. So, I suppose I'll let you do as you vowed." I opened my other eye and met her loving gaze, then said, "as long as you let me do the same…I'll agree."

She threw her head back and laughed. "After the day I've had, I'd let you do whatever you wanted with me."

"Really?" I squeaked as I immediately pictured her naked and under me in our bed.

"Really," she answered. I grabbed her elbows and gave her a shove to get back. She fell back, then stood up, grabbing my wrists and tugging me up too.

We stood nose to nose.

So, I leaned in and kissed her mouth as her lips starting to curve up again in another heart-stopping smile.

She husked, "to the bedroom then?"

"Always."


End file.
